Reunited
by BlueStarNights
Summary: Yaoi! After saving Hyrule from destruction, Link wishes to see his shadow again but all of Ganon's creations disappeared into dust after his death... Including, Dark. Is it impossible to be reunited with the one he loves? (I haven't written in a while so I'm sorry this is bad!)


It's been so long since I've wrote something, sorry but I'm going to be really rusty. This is probably going to suck, you've been warned..

I've adored this pairing for years, why haven't I written for it sooner? lol

Link x Dark Link! Takes place after Ocarina of Time

* * *

"Link?" Called a fare girl with golden hair, a princess named Zelda. Beside her was a fairy whose body was surrounded by a shimmering blue light, the heroes trusted guide, Navi.

Standing a few feet away from the two was a young man in forest green clothing. He was looking over the kingdom he risked his life to save from one of the many balconies Zelda had in the castle. The sun was beginning to set, enveloping the land in the last bits of beautiful sunlight until the next morning.

"I don't know what to do.." Navi said. "He's been like this since Ganon was vanquished."

Zelda walked forward to her friend and put a hand a his shoulder. Link turned to face her.

"Yes, Princess? You wanted something? " Link asked, not looking at her.

Zelda had a soft sad look on her face, she didn't want to see her hero sad. Hyrule was at peace it was a time of celebration and joy. She presented to him a blue ocarina, the same one the hero had used on his quest.

"Link, I know you said you wished to stay in this timeline but know that you may go back anytime.. The offer is always open."

Link shook his head and pushed the instrument away. "I can't go back, the things I've seen, the things I've done... That would destroy a child, I just can't do that to myself. I'm sorry, Zelda."

"No, don't be sorry. I understand."

Link breathed a sigh and continued to watch the citizens below, wishing he could join them in their blissful happiness.

Zelda turned to Navi who made motions with her barely visible hands as if to say 'Go on'.

The princess sighed and nodded to the blue haired fairy.

"You're upset about _him,_ aren't you? " Zelda said.

The hero stiffened at the sentence and kept his head down.

"..How did you-"

"I told her!" Navi piped up. "You need to cheer up Link, you both knew what would happen if you were successful on your journey! He was a minion of Ganondorf, after all... Once Ganon died-"

"Yes, Navi! I was there!" Link yelled. The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry, Navi.. Can I just be alone? I need to think.."

"Of course, take all the time you need." Zelda replied.

Once back in the castle walls Zelda turned to Navi and spoke.

"He really loved him didn't he?"

"Yes, surprisingly enough." The fairy replied.

Zelda took a breath and continued down the corridors of the castle. _'If only there was something I could do.. Wait!'_

The princess sped up as much as she could in her heels and met with her fellow sages for a special job..

Once night fell Link had taken Epona out for a late night run. Although the blonde was not leading the horse to any place specific he still found himself at Lake Hylia.

Link sighed. "You miss him too, girl?"

Epona whinied as if to agree with her master.

Link got off the animal and reached for a carrot in his pocket, she earned it.

The hero smiled as the steed ate and patted her snout.

"At least I know you wouldn't leave me behind, girl.."

The hylian walked over to the waters edge and sat down. The moon was full and shined on the waters clear surface to the point that Link could just about make out his reflection in the water.

The hero did not recall falling asleep but he did feel a finger tapping on his forehead accompanied by a familiar stifled giggling.

"Link? Wake up~." The stranger voiced.

Link felt his cheeks heat up and kept his eyes closed, afraid he would see nothing if he were to open them.

"N-no, you're dead.. dead, dead, dead." The blonde muttered to himself.

"Wow, nice to know you have such little faith in me.." The stranger sighed. "Just open your eyes for me?"

The hero held his breath and opened his eyes to a squint, he could just make out a blurry figure above his face. Link opened his eyes fully and blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness. Staring down at him were a pair of red ruby eyes, the opposite of his sapphire hues.

The young man staring down at Link wore clothing similar to the hero but in raven black. Where the blue eyed boy had golden hair this man had jet black.

Staying silent, Link reached a hand up hesitantly and came in contact with the warm skin of his shadow's cheek.

"Dark...?"

Dark chuckled and placed a kiss on the back of Link's hand.

"Did you miss me, love?"

"B-but how!? I saw you turn to dust!" Link exclaimed.

"Those friends of yours are sages for a reason, Link. They're magic combined is more powerful than Ganondork could ever wish to be...You're lucky to have people like them in your life, especially that princess, if it wasn't for her-"

"Wait, Zelda brought you back to me? " Link asked.

"All of them did, but yeah I guess she deserves most of the credit." Dark shrugged. "So, now that explanation is out of the way are you going to kis- huh!?"

Before Dark could finish, Link had already jumped up and wrapped his arms tight around the shadow he had missed dearly.

"Link..?"

"Don't you ever leave me again!" The blonde cries.

Dark blushed and hugged his lighter side back.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me, I'm not going anywhere." The raven assured.

Meanwhile back at Hyrule Castle, Zelda had been keeping an eye on her hero. She grinned as she saw the two hug through a magic mirror.

The princess yawned, exhausted not only from the late hour but using such a large amount of energy just hours before. She swiped her hand across the glass face and it went back to being a normal mirror. Zelda fell asleep with a smile on her face, helping a dear friend reunite with his loved one.

* * *

Sooo.. I'm going to be honest... I literally just wrote the first thing that came to mind and I don't really like it very much. I plan on writing more for this ship though, this one shot was mainly practice.


End file.
